


As We Are

by EllOnWheels



Series: Drag Me Up From Down Here [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Hogan is a smooth operator, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllOnWheels/pseuds/EllOnWheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rhodey get some work done. Tony makes a needed phone call. Steve needs a hug, and Tony is so happy to provide that he embraces the truth.</p><p>Unrepentant fluff and shmoop in the aftermath of yet another Civil War trailer. As close as I'll ever get to a Valentine's Day special.</p><p>This is a sequential slow build Stony MCU fix-it series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I stagger on bravely, ignoring the where it looks like Civil War might take us. #TeamDividedWeFall is my official position.
> 
> Again this one is a little off the beaten path, but it's more an examination of what intimacy really means to Tony. Because he is an adorable floof and I want him to get better.

_Here in the moonlight it's easy to trace_  
_The blue of my bruises, the lines of your face_  
_But beauty so true it should not be erased_  
_And buried for no one to know_

 _So deeper and deeper we go_  
_Come on open your heart_  
_The night loves us, and loves us as we are_  
_Oh, c'mon show me your scars_  
_The night loves us, and loves us as we are_  
The Night Loves Us - Alan Doyle

Tony opened his eyes and decided that the potential for waking up next to Steve Rogers was the best thing about his life. He watched Steve's momentary refusal to wake. Steve held Tony even closer to him, and clenched his eyes closed more tightly, and it was so endearing that Tony kissed Steve on the nose. Steve smiled as he opened his eyes, and it made Tony resolve to take every opportunity to wake up like this. FRIDAY had gently prompted them awake after a good rest, and the easy sleep they'd had made Tony feel like he could run on it for days. They reluctantly left Tony's bed, and even more reluctantly parted when Steve went back down to the medical wing to be with Bucky.

Tony spent the afternoon with Vision, FRIDAY, the bots, and Rhodey, rewriting the old, irrelevant code. Tony wanted to believe that he didn't spent at least twenty percent of the time apologizing, but he would just be lying to himself.

Steve texted him a few times, even sending a photo of Bucky carefully eyeing up the physiotherapy team, with a joke about Bucky seeing it as a Mexican Standoff. Tony was relieved when Steve eventually sent the word that Bucky was calm enough to let them assess him. Bruce was with them at the moment, which set Tony at ease. He knew that Barnes would trust Steve and Bruce enough to let them help him.

But when the code was done, and his A.I.'s were no longer outright angry with him, Tony started contemplating the phone call he had to make.

Rhodey made no excuse and said he was staying for the call, but was a bit shocked when Tony called Pepper's P.A. to request a call back instead. He told the fairly new hire that there was no emergency, but that he needed her to get back to him at her earliest convenience. "I don't know, Tony. This seems pretty close to emergency." Rhodey warned him.

"But if I approach it that way, tell Pepper that I'm dying slowly, again, and oh by the way, I'm popping an RT back into my chest, she will go into crisis mode. When it comes to emotional issues, Pepper can be... Flighty and defensive are definitely not the correct words, but that's how it comes off... She just cares so much, and she's so calm and efficient in every other area of her life. But emotions are messy. Especially when it comes to how we feel about one another. When how she feels conflicts with how smoothly things run, it can appear she's being bitchy when she's just trying to sort everything out. She's pretty quick about though. She'll just need a bit of time. And I can aid her by giving her a task. Pepper is happiest with a clear goal in mind." Tony said.

He smiled fondly, thinking of how relieved he was to have Pepper in his life in whatever capacity she chose. Her focus and people sense were invaluable to him. There was a certain amount of sadness, thinking what they could have been, but there was no bitterness on Tony's part. He could only hope she felt the same.

"So," Tony said in summation. "Yes, I absolutely have to tell Pepper about this, and yes it is very serious. But if I panic, it will not help her to come to the conclusion that something needs to be done sooner rather than later, no matter how we feel about it. If I can direct this into a project, give her something to do, she'll manage the emotional end much better."

""You two should have worked out, you know. You're such good friends." Rhodey mused.

"And we still are. But I went into it with that default of needing to protect her while idolizing her the same way Howard did with my mom. It wasn't... healthy. It fostered my obsessive side. You want to know what's awesome about sort of dating Steve Rogers though?"

"What's that?" Rhodey asked with a smile. He already knew the answer, but he was happy to let Tony ramble when it meant he made emotional breakthroughs.

"I don't... worry about him... Not like I did with Pepper. I know that if anything insane happens, as it inevitably does to us, that he can cope. I know that his mind is trained to deal with extraordinary danger. I am secure knowing that Pepper and Happy are good with basic self-defense and guns, because you taught her how to shoot. But what is a gun in the face of Loki or Ultron? But Steve doesn't trigger my worry and fear. It's a good thing. It changes the entire dynamic of the relationship." Tony said.

"Sounds like momma and other good influences are finally getting through your thick skull." Rhodey said and Tony laughed, his eyes crinkling up in the first real smile he'd had since he'd woken up next to Steve.

They were just contemplating a late dinner when FRIDAY announced the incoming call from Pepper. Tony took a seat on the sofa and took out his phone to reveal Pepper sitting at her desk in his former office in California.

"Hey Pepper." He said easily enough. So help him he wasn't going to make the conversation awkward.

"Hi Tony." She said. She was the schooled kind of calm that could go either way on him.

"I have something important regarding my health to talk with you about, but first, can you give me the rundown on what R&D really thought of the adjustments I made, and not what they told me they thought?" Tony asked.

"Health? What about your health?" She asked through narrowed eyes.

"It's fine, Pep. It'll keep. Business and then personal stuff, okay? It's easier for me." He said, knowing full well it was easier for both of them.

"Fine." She said, the he could tell she was already preparing to grill him. "R&D fanboyed like the time you gave them all the replica light sabers... Financial is less enthusiastic. Some of your proposed materials are costly and they're wondering if there's any way to substitute with more affordable options... Which they've already queried R&D about. They're trying to stick to your original concept though."

"Bless their little nerd hearts." Tony said. "Tell financial that the precious metals involved in the design are necessary for conductivity and the function of it. The exterior casing could be done more cheaply, but I still want a higher end version available with durability in mind."

Rhodey walked up, passed Tony a bottle of water, and sat down next to him on the sofa. "All right, I'll bite. What do you have in the works?" He asked and then looked at Pepper's image on the screen. "Hey Pepper." He said. Her face relaxed considerably.

"Hi Rhodey. Good to see you." She said, warmly. Tony was going to have to do something nice for him. Rhodey's presence had always reassured Pepper that despite their predilection for getting into trouble, that Tony was looking after himself if Rhodey was around.

"It's a phone charger. Regular wall outlet or stored in a pre-charged battery pack. Should charge most phones in under a minute." Tony said.

"Oh, that is cool. I bet the military would have a lot of practical applications for that." Rhodey said.

"I will see that Colonel Danvers gets a proposal the next time I see her." Pepper said.

"Carol is doing my old job? That's awesome. Sort of a come down from what she was doing though." Rhodey said, easy and relaxed as he had ever been around Pepper.

"She's told me that she's enjoying the quiet life for the time being." Pepper replied.

 _Icebreaker, thy name is Rhodes._ Tony thought quietly to himself.

But Tony hadn't handed Pepper the CEO's office because of her placid nature. "Is Tony okay?" She asked Rhodey. It was there that he saw the crack in their relationship that made her mistrust Tony, and not take him at his word. Though that reaction was not unjustified. Tony made every effort to not lie to Pepper, but he would avoid telling her things. That crack in their romantic relationship had caused it to crumble. Because while Tony would avoid the truth, Pepper sometimes avoided asking when the signs pointed to something being very wrong. Pepper trusted absolutes and facts, and if someone said they were fine, she wanted to believe that was the truth. She also would have to be persuaded by the facts that Dum-E's plan would save Tony's life.

But Rhodey wasn't about to play umpire for their relationship. It wasn't his job, and Tony was finally in a headspace that he wouldn't want that. So Rhodey deflected like any experienced friend. He poked Tony gently in the temple.

"I don't know. How okay has he ever been, really?" Rhodey teased. Tony smiled at the affection in Rhodey's voice and touch. "You know I can't answer for him, Pepper. We talked about that after the incident with Hammer. So, Tony, use your words and tell her what's up."

Tony waved his phone and Pepper's image popped up on the holotable. "I am in no immediate danger, Pep, but unless I do something in the near future, my health will begin to decline due to unforeseen and unprecedented changes in Extremis." Tony said. His voice was calm and cool like it had been in the boardroom once upon a time. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his clasped hands. A softening of body language to reflect vulnerability in contrast to the assured tone his voice took. Tony looked at the camera just above the holotable in order to give Pepper the impression of making eye contact with him. Pepper's expression hardened almost imperceptibly. Her mouth closed and pinched, and her eyes narrowed just a fraction as she forced her emotions under control.

"Then shut it down." She said. Defaulting to Occam's Razor usually served her well, and Tony loved her logic.

Tony tapped a few times on his phone. "I'm sending you through my medical files, Pepper. Your eyes only, please. My tissue starts to degenerate when Extremis becomes inactive in my body. It starts within hours. I have to recode Extremis." Tony said.

"What is it doing to you? Why can't you shut it down if it's harming you?" She asked. She appeared calm on the surface, but she was high alert now, gearing up to deal with anything.

"Extremis evolved on me... In me. My unique, tech-dependent physiology, made a new environment for it. The code of Extremis learned to communicate with the nanobots in my body and started to send them signals. On the more amusing end of it, I am a human Wi-Fi hotspot." Tony explained. He was trying to be light, but Pepper saw no humour in it.

"Not reassuring, Tony." She said flatly.

"I know. I know, Pepper. It's fucking terrifying when I think about it long enough. But if I want to live, I have to... evolve with Extremis." Tony said and sighed deeply, a visual cue for all of them to breathe.

"The same kind of evolution that Ultron spoke of?" She asked.

"No... And yes... But it's for the good of humanity, Pep. If I do it, no one else should ever have to... And I know that I have a complex, and that drove us apart, but it is the only way my trauma will let me sleep at night." Tony said. "I won't go rogue. I have the team around to make sure I don't."

"What about the people you care about, Tony? What are you thinking of doing and how will it affect your relationship with them? With your company?" She asked, grasping for details. Tony knew she meant herself on both counts, and her fear of Extremis was justified.

"Hopefully, if the plan works out, and it is a good one, it will make me be more able to be connected to those that are important to me... Interfacing with tech to connect with people in new ways I would have never been able to even attempt before." Tony said. Pepper sighed heavily, releasing some tension, but she was still wary. She knew how often Tony was right, but Extremis still hit all her panic buttons, particularly because Aldrich Killian and then Maya Hansen had momentarily charmed her when it was convenient to them.

"What are you proposing to do, exactly?" Pepper asked. "Be thorough."

"Glad you asked." Tony said, quietly delighted for a moment. "But I'm scared to tell you because it's invasive." Pepper closed her eyes and took a breath and let it out slowly. She was no fool and knew getting the information out of Tony was crucial to her understanding. And understanding would help to calm her fear. She opened her eyes and smiled a little at Tony. He looked hopeful, but nervous, waiting on her word to proceed. Respectful and patient like he rarely was, save for when it came to her. She knew that was due to how much he valued her opinion of him.

"Tony." She said softly. "You've faced down an alien armada armed with a wayward nuclear warhead. There is nothing to be scared of in a conversation."

"Of course there is. Because you matter, okay? Whether we're together or not. Whether you're the company's CEO or not. You're my friend, and you matter. I care about you so much... I never used to have many people who I cared about, and who cared back. I've never had so many before in my life. I never expected to be so very wealthy in that way, and it's awesome. I never expected to find... family." Tony took a breath to steady himself and then continued, bravely.

"But you, Rhodey, and Happy were the first. And you stayed longer than anybody else could ever stand to. You made me open to letting others in later... now... Whatever... So I have every reason in the world to be nervous to tell you, that I need to do something that is invasive and frightening to save my own life. I need you to keep the endgame in mind... That I will be healthier and more able to do my job than I've ever been in my life... Freer than I've ever been in my life. Less anxiety. Not ever guilt free. But alcohol free. Pain free. Free to be open with those I love. What could I accomplish in that kind of environment?" Tony said. He clamped his mouth shut then. He was trying to do better. Whereas before he would have kept talking, and overrun someone until all the facts were laid bare, he knew that not everyone processed as quickly as he did, and he had to give them time to adapt.

Pepper was endeared by Tony's little speech, which had ended in a wondrous tone, that she couldn't help but smile. Her fight or flight reaction was calming down, and Tony knew he'd calculated it correctly for a change. Everyone knew that Potts could wrangle Tony Fucking Stark like a Quarterhorse on a steer, but very few knew that Tony was capable of the opposite when it was needed. Granted, Pepper only ever tended to need wrangling because of Tony's actions, but it still counted as far as he was concerned.

"Okay." She said calmly. "I'm listening. Start at the beginning."

So Tony told her. He told her of his problems with, but dependence on Extremis. He told her about Dum-E's plan to recode and reboot it, which Vision, Bruce, and Dr. Cho were currently working on. Then he spoke softly about the plan to implant a new, lower profile arc reactor in his chest to hold the shape of his sternum and ribs, and act as a pacemaker. That is was a temporary measure, but could be incorporated into his body permanently if he so chose. Pepper looked worried, but remained steady and calm throughout. The arc reactor held no terror for her. She had never been afraid of it. She thought it was strange, but it wasn't something to be frightened of. When he finished she nodded, understanding fully.

"So long as you want this, Tony. So long as it isn't a step backward." She said after a moment's consideration. "You can't go into an action this drastic afraid of the outcome."

"I know, Pep. My main fear is the reaction from the people I care about." Tony said. "Everyone here seems to be willing to try. Dummy's desperate to see it go ahead. He's so worried about me... I... don't think I could shut down Extremis even if it was an option... I can talk with him and the rest of the bots, Pep. They call me by name... Oh, Butterfingers made a social breakthrough." Tony said, his excitement getting the better of him for a moment.

"She made spontaneous friends with the fucking Winter Soldier because she didn't want him to be afraid of them. It was amazing. I've never seen her take to anyone other than you so quickly... I think living in a communal setting is good for the pack of us." He mused, though he realized it might sting her a little. The Avengers moving in, and dedicating the tower to that purpose, had also driven the wedge further between them. But Pepper deserved all the truth Tony had to offer, and he knew he was too much for any one person to handle. Here, Steve would have support if he needed it... Speaking of which...

"Oh Pep... I... I have something else to tell you." He said.

"Okay." She said, once again schooling her reaction to receive heavy news.

"No, no. It's... It's a good thing." Tony said.

"What kind of good thing?" She asked.

"Full disclosure time, Pep. Happy told me that you planted one on him in Paris, and I am thrilled about that. I really hope you make a go of it. Since I know that, I think you should know that am seeing someone, though it's a slow thing. We're mostly waiting until I get Extremis sorted." Tony said all in a rush, humble, awkward, and a bit embarrassed. He ran his hand through his hair. Fortunately, Pepper found it charming and smiled at him.

"Who, Tony?"

"Steve." Tony said softly. Delighted laughter bubbled up from Pepper.

"Tony, that's amazing." She said.

"You're not mad?"

"No. How could I be? I'm just surprised that he's bi to be honest." She said. Tony grinned at her.

"And has a thing for snarky brunettes with hero complexes." Tony added. Pepper laughed quietly but sweetly. She rolled her eyes, but her face was all warm affection, which had been something that was often missing in their exclusive relationship.

"I'm happy for you, Tony." She said, and it sounded genuine and relieved.

"So, you and Hogan? Is that going to be a thing?" He asked.

"It is a thing, yes." She said simply.

"That's great." Tony said.

"You seem so much better than when we last spoke." She said.

"I've been up and down. My issue with being handed things roared up pretty badly for a while. And I sort of had a trust relapse early this morning, but it led to Dum-E telling me his plan... Overall I feel better. Calmer for sure, if not physically better. It's good for me here, Pep... I'll be on my feet soon and back at it." He assured.

"All right. I am putting you on an undetermined leave of absence for health reasons, with the odd option for consultation now on a case-by-case basis, as determined by myself. The media has kicked up a fuss over your physical appearance thanks to the team's Instagram posts, and there's worry over your physical health." She said. "They're blaming the break-up."

"Ugh, I was on the road to ruin long before I ever met you, Pepper. Hell, before I met Rhodey, even. You just helped me struggle on for a little longer... Tell the paparazzi I've gone Hipster and I'm working on my man bun or some shit." Tony suggested.

"Judging by your previous comments to various fashion media outlets about your disparaging thoughts on skinny jeans, I doubt they'll buy that." She teased back.

"Damn. It was worth a shot... Just, assure me that you're not taking their pile of bullshit to heart." Tony said.

"I am not. I promise. Though honestly, you could do with a shave. Shall I fly Pedro in?" She asked. Pedro was Tony's barber, who he'd discovered while slumming in East L.A. when he'd moved out there permanently. The burly, tattoo covered, Hispanic barber, was the maintainer of Tony's signature look, and Tony had been going back to him for years on end. Tony's patronage had meant good things for Pedro and his family. After Tony put the word out, Pedro soon had a regular clientele of A-list celebrities and the wealthiest people in California. Because the man was good. Beyond good. And he was so loyal to Tony that he would jump at the chance to fly across the country to see to him. Being a rich guy had its advantages.

"Oh... That sounds fucking fantastic. Yes, but... After the surgery I think. When I've had time to heal a bit, and get some of my vanity back." Tony said.

"If Pedro is coming, I am not shaving until he gets here." Rhodey said. Tony turned to him and grinned. He looked back to Pepper.

"Are you okay with all of this?" He asked. "Are you freaked out?"

"A little. I do still care about you, Tony." She said.

"I know. I care about you too. I'd still be lost without you. You are one of the best people I have the privilege to know." He said.

"Thank you." She said, a little misty-eyed, but controlling it. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to supervise the shipping of parts to me so I can build the new RT unit. I need it to be perfect, so I need to do it myself. But I need you to ensure quality control." Tony said.

"I can do that. Do you want me to be there when it goes in?"

"I... If you feel you can be. If it's uncomfortable or going to affect you negatively in any way, then you're not obligated to be here." Tony said.

"Oh Tony... Of course I want to be there. And Happy will too. You tell us when and we'll both be there." She said.

"Okay." Tony said and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Good. Love you, Tony." She said.

"Love you too, Pep." He said. The words weren't loaded like they used to be, but they were real. He would always love her, and he felt lucky that she could still love him back. They were good partners in the business world, but they were also good friends, and that meant more to him than their romantic relationship ever did.

The conversation shifted gears then. Rhodey stepped back in, and soon they were bantering like they used to in the old days. Things were easy and calm when Happy showed up at Pepper's side, a garment bag over his shoulder. Tony grinned, knowing what Hogan was up to, but knew he could write it off, and seeing his friend again so soon.

It looked like Happy had been to see Pedro himself recently. "Looking sharp, Hogan." Rhodey said. Happy smiled in a way that he rarely did. He looked a little hesitant and shy. He was nothing if not gregarious, but that type of smile on his face was reserved for the select few he trusted to be vulnerable around.

"Thanks, Rhodey. But you guys will have to excuse me while I steal Pepper away. Got reservations." Happy said, and offered her his hand. Pepper looked up at him and smiled, slightly unsure.

"I have two meetings still this afternoon." She said.

"Rearranged until tomorrow. Did it days ago." Happy said. "Thought we'd slip home, you can change, and we can take our time getting there." He said. His gaze was focused solely on her, unconcerned with the company. Pepper's expression became sure and relaxed, and she took Happy's offered hand.

"Bye Pepper!" Tony and Rhodey said in chorus, and FRIDAY cut the call before she could reply. The boys celebrated with a satisfied fist bump.

"He's looking good these days." Rhodey said.

"Pepper has him eating better I think. She's also reintroduced him to cardio." Tony said.

"Speaking of eating, boss," FRIDAY chimed in. "Natasha and Clint have made borscht for anyone who's interested."

"Oh, vaguely ethnic." Tony said and waggled his eyebrows at Rhodey.

"Come on, ya weirdo. Let's get you some chow." Rhodey said, and they pulled one another to their feet.

 

Tony missed Steve when FRIDAY informed them that he was staying with Bucky to eat, but he wasn't about to panic. Bucky needed the familiar, and Tony still had work to do on the design of the new RT unit.

He stayed close to Rhodey. It had been a long day, and his old friend seemed to be reluctant to let Tony out of his sight anyway. So they returned to Tony's room and tinkered with the design to make it fit into Tony's physiology with as minimal an impact as possible. It came together easily. Rhodey's mind was attuned for aerodynamics and making things as compact as possible, and he and Tony worked well together. When Tony declared it a thing of fucking beauty, Rhodey laughed and headed for bed.

Tony was just settling in for the night when FRIDAY announced that Steve was at the door. Tony opened it, not even trying to hide his smile. "Hey Steve." He said softly, standing aside to let him in. "How are you?"

"Good, Tony. I'm good." Steve said.

"How's James?"

"Asleep now. Physio put him through a range of motion test, then they convinced him to let them give him a massage, and they allowed the medical team to sedate him after that, and it was Buck telling me to get some damn sleep. He was good today. Still scared that we're going to turn him in. But FRIDAY will tell me if they feel that Buck needs me at any point through the night. I came up to grab a shower and see you. How are you, Tony?" Steve asked. He smelled shower fresh and his hair was damp. He wore comfortable sweats and his feet were bare.

"I'm okay. Rhodey just left. He, the bots, Vision, and I cleaned up the code catastrophe. I called Pepper about the plan to help me sort Extremis. She's worried, but she's on board, so that's good. She let me explain myself, and I got to tell her about us. She thinks it's great. She confirmed that Happy and she are together. It was really nice. Easy. Rhodey helped a lot with that. She wants to be here when I have the surgery." Tony replied. "Then Rhodey and I had dinner, and came back here and finalized the design for the new RT unit. I just sent Pepper the specs and list of materials I need her to send me."

"Good." Steve said. "Look, would it be imposing if I stayed with you tonight? I need a break, and some moments were tense today. Bucky talked about the fall a lot. Explaining the original injury and what he remembers of what HYDRA did to him to the physio team... It was... I don't want to be alone. I get nights like this, and if I'm alone I am guaranteed to have nightmares." He admitted. Tony took Steve's hand and led him toward the bed.

"Thought you'd never ask." Tony said. He pulled down the covers, and then guided Steve to sit on the mattress, and kissed him. Steve followed easily, trusting and sweet. Tony carded his hand through Steve's regulation haircut, enjoying the softness of his chestnut roots. "You sure you're not just checking up on my sorry ass?" Tony teased.

"Couldn't if I tried. I'm beat." Steve replied. He pulled Tony close and curled against his side, reveling in how warm and pliable they both were. Tony had learned a few things about Steve. One of the main things being that he didn't sleep much. But when he did crash, he crashed hard.

"Lay down, love." Tony murmured into Steve's ear. Steve grinned

"Love. I like that." He murmured back.

"Then be a good love and lay down like I asked." Tony reiterated. Steve lowered his body down to the mattress, and swung his legs up, and under the covers.

"You're going to join me?" Steve asked.

"Yes, just let me change quickly." Tony said and went to the closet. He returned to the bed in a pair of pajama pants, but shirtless. He lay down next to Steve, who reached for him earnestly. He ran a hand over Tony's bare chest. "You going to be able to handle a nightlight in there?" Tony asked. Steve's fingers slowed to reverent, butterfly touches.

"If it keeps you with me, I will do my best to handle anything. As cosmetic features go, it's nothing to worry about so long as it keeps you healthy." Steve whispered. His hand went over Tony's side and pulled him close. Tony went eagerly though.

"Such a cuddle monkey. Captain Cuddles." Tony said. Steve groaned but smiled at the joke.

"You opposed?" Steve asked, gently mocking.

"Are you kidding? This is a dream come true." Tony said. He angled his head and pressed a kiss to Steve's throat, and then moved up to his lips. "You want me to get something going here? I'm too tired for much myself, but I am sure I can get you a little relief."

"No, thanks. I want us both to be able to enjoy it, Tony. Having you here like this is relief enough." Steve said. Tony's heart fluttered at the idea. Steve thought he was enough. Just Tony being with Steve was enough. For once in his stupid life he let himself believe something someone else said wholeheartedly. He had proof in the tender way Steve held him, and that Steve had come to him after his long day, for refuge, support, and affection. Tony knew it might be early in the relationship, but he didn't think Steve would shy at what he was about to say.

"I love you, Steve." Tony whispered, lips brushing over Steve's ear. As close to a prayer as he would ever get. He pulled back a little to see Steve's reaction. Steve's eyes were damp, but his smile lit up the room.

"I love you too, Tony." He replied.

What Tony had told Pepper earlier rang true in the darkened quiet of his bedroom. He had people who mattered. He was learning to let people in. He'd found the family that Yinsen had warned him of needing... And that simple moment might have been the happiest of his life. He realized how wealthy he really was in all the right ways now. He wasn't wasting his life. He mattered to others... And maybe that was what Yinsen had meant all along.

He drifted softly to sleep in Steve's arms, thinking of all the work he had the privilege of getting to tomorrow, and that he didn't have to do it alone.

\- The End (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Movie Pepper is a bit of a challenge for me to write. She's a dichotomy of hyper-competence and rationality, and dealing with extraordinary circumstances. Hopefully I got her motivations across clearly in this piece.
> 
> Also, Pedro comes from the line RDJ gave in an interview about how he maintained the goatee for Iron Man and said a man named Pedro took care of it. Pedro the barber sprang into my head fully formed. Seriously, I have a backstory and everything for him... I may never use it... But I like to know that it's there.
> 
> Tell me what you thought!
> 
> And thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting. I treasure them all. This is a blast to write, and I am so happy you're along for the ride.


End file.
